Dinner?
by HelloSweetie221B
Summary: What happens when Sherlock takes Molly to meet his parents? Just a short little fic based off of a Tumblr post. :) Sherlolly


_**Authors Note: Just a short-ish story I wrote based off of a Tumblr post. :) Enjoy!**_

He knew bringing her to meet his parents was probably one of the worst ideas he's had in a long time. It wasn't like he wanted to. The very second his parents caught him texting a woman, they insisted on meeting her. They were hooked on the idea that both of their sons would grow old with someone, anyone that made them happy.

It gay, despite what the press liked to think. He just didnt like he hated her. Of course he cared about her. She saved his life. He would kill for her.

As a matter of fact, he had killed on multiple occasions for the ones he cared about. That technically counted for something.

"Why are we doing this again?" Molly Hooper asked from the back of the sleek black car, that smelled something like a mixture of new car and men's cologne.

"My parents insist on meeting you, and my brother insists on giving us a ride there. Problem?" Sherlock asked. Molly shook her head.

"Your parents… how do they even know about me?" she said. "Last Friday when I texted you asking to see that cadaver for the Brook's case, she caught the name and then rambled on and on about the importance of dating and safe sex." he said sarcastically

Molly grinned to herself. He really is a manchild, she thought before something dawned on her.

"Wait, your mum and dad, they think we're…" "It would seem so." Sherlock said before she even finished her sentence.

"And you didn't care to correct them?" she asked. "Well, technically we are on a date, aren't we?" He asked.

Molly almost choked. "What?" "This. You getting dressed up for a man, and then proceeding to ride with him to meet his parents for dinner."

She shook her head. "Sherlock, this isn't a date. It's just dinner. And besides, I just got out of an engagement."

Sherlock snickered. "Oh please, Tom was an idiot. Honestly, I can't believe you of all people would even consider marrying him."

"And what does that mean?" She asked, growing slightly irritated, "'A woman like me?'"

Sherlock sighed. "Oh come on. An intelligent, attractive woman only in her early thirties with a medical degree from one of the best colleges in the UK, and you go for an unemployed alcoholic that's afraid of most horror movies and even the thought of a dead. Doesn't seem like so much of a match made in heaven." he said.

Molly's jaw almost hit the floor. Did he actually compliment her? That didn't happen often. He was however spot on about everything. She ended the relationship because she found out about the drinking. She knew she deserved better than that. Apparently, Sherlock did too.

She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"What was that for?" he asked, obviously confused as to why she just did that. "For the compliment. And you're right, Tom was an alcoholic." she said quietly.

The pathologist stared at the floor of the car in silence. That's how he knew.

"He wasn't just an alcoholic, was he?" Sherlock asked. Molly shook her head.

"Did he hurt you?" Sherlock asked, feeling the anger pulse through his veins. She shook "Sherlock, it doesn't matter-" "Yes, it does. Did. He. Hurt. You?" he asked, pausing between words. "Yes, okay? Yes. He hit me. He hit me. One time. He got drunk at the pub time, and came home screaming at the top of his lungs before he completely lost his temper, and hit me, so I left him!" she basically shouted.

Sherlock blinked at her rapidly, then put his hand over hers. She knew that he was trying to apologize without actually saying sorry. He did that a lot, even though it just pissed her off even more.

They held each others gaze for a moment before the driver had turned and announced that they had arrived. Sherlock dropped her hand and crawled out of the car.

An older woman with short white hair stepped out of the door of the red- and extremely large- house. "Sherlock! I've seen you twice in one month! Are you sure you're okay?" The older woman smiled. "Quite alright. Mother, this is an old friend of mine." Sherlock replied with little respect.

"Oh, hello! Are you Sherlock's girlfriend?" The woman asked in a kindly.

Molly smiled, first at the woman, and then at Sherlock. "No, just a friend." she corrected.

"Well, come meet my husband, um…" the older woman stopped, "Molly." She said. Sherlock put a hand on the back of her shoulder and showed her towards the house.

"You didn't tell me your parents were so…" "So, what?" Sherlock asked. "So normal. Nice, considerate, shall I continue?" she joked. "No, I think I get your point." He grinned.

30 minutes into their dinner, the Holmes family had completely attached themselves to Molly. She was acting in a way Sherlock had never seen her. She was actually joking, but not only that, her jokes were actually funny. She was charming, as far as Sherlock was concerned.

His parents were still grinning from ear to ear when Molly headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh wipe the smirk off of your faces." Sherlock snapped. "It's okay, son. You like her. There's no shame in that." his father said.

Sherlock shook his head, "You're joking, right?"

Both of his parents looked at each other. He knew what that meant. It was story time.

"You know, son. When I first met your mother, it was when her family and my family set us up on a date, and I absolutely hated her. It was 3 weeks after I'd been dumped by my girlfriend of 2 years." he began.

Sherlock sighed, "So why did you go?"

"Because I knew it would make my parents happy. And I thought, what the heck? Who will it hurt? I'll be miserable for a couple of hours, and it will never happen again."

"Oh god. What is the actual point of this conversation?" Sherlock snapped.

"The point is, I didn't hate her. I didn't hate the date. As a matter of fact, I didn't want it to end. All I'm asking is that you take the girl out to dinner. Not at a cheap fish shop, not out chasing criminals. Take her out on a proper date. You won't completely hate her." His dad explained.

"I don't hate her now. I never have." the consulting detective said, sounding somewhat offended. "Then what are you waiting for, Sherlock? Take her out to dinner. Just don't lose her. She's good for you. I can see it." His father said.

The men went silent when they heard footsteps echoing through the large house.

3 days later, Molly stormed through St. Bart's in search of Sherlock. He heard her call, but still said nothing. He could hear the anger in her voice, and he knew that it was best to remain unfound for as long as possible.

"Sherlock!" Molly screamed when she'd finally found him.

"Yes?" he asked without looking up from the microscope.

"What the hell is this?" Molly asked as she slammed a copy of the Sunday paper in front of the consulting detective.

Sherlock smiled at the article Molly had circled; "34 year old Thomas Baker was rescued two miles from his home with severa broken bones and fractured neck. Police are searching for the man responsible for his attack…"

"What makes you think I did this?" Sherlock asked. "Because I told you why I left him. You know what he did to me. And mere days after I tell you this, he turns up in an alleyway half dead 3 days later. What. Did. You. Do?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I've done. He'll be alright." Sherlock grinned. "The police are looking for you!" she yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They won't get very far. And you should be saying thank you, you know?" he said sarcastically.

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself, and let a smile escape her lips.

"Thank you." She said finally. "He deserved it." Sherlock added.

The pathologist laughed. "He did, but I still can't believe you would do that."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." He said. "And so is this."

Sherlock stood from his seat in the science lab, and carefully grabbed Molly by the arm as he pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up at his touch, but didn't pull away from him, which was a good sign, as far as he was concerned.

"So you decided to take your parent's advice then?" she smiled. "You heard us talking, didn't you?" Sherlock asked, though he already knew the answer.

Molly let another smile escape her lips. "Do you honestly think it takes a person that long to use the bathroom?"

Sherlock let out a deep laugh. "Dinner?" he asked. "Starving. My shift ends in 2 hours." Molly replied.

The consulting detective placed another kiss on her lips. "Can't wait."

**_Authors Note: As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think? :)_**

**_XXX Danielle_**


End file.
